


Hiccups

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small arguments lead to cute kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

It was around 1 in the morning when I found Jack still stationed at his desk editing videos. The screen illuminating his face making the presence of the dark bags under his eyes known. It's all he's been doing since I moved in with him a couple weeks ago. I rarely get to spend time with him.

"Hey hun, come to bed with me." I said breaking the silence. Although it was more of a question than a request.

"I need to finish editing this video. I'll be with you in a couple minutes." He didn't bother looking away from the screen to answer me.

"You said a couple minutes 2 hours ago." I stated a bit more angrily than I should have.

Finally, Jack turned his chair to look at me, "Mark, I have a job to do to keep my viewers happy-"

"And what about me!" I interrupted.

Heavy silence filled the room but left as quick as it came once I opened my mouth again.

"I know it seems selfish but is it that hard just to spend some time with me?"

Jack broke my gaze and looked down in thought. Moments passed before he answered, "Mark I... I didn't realize..."

"I just wanted to spend- *Hic*", the outburst surprised me enough to force my hand over my mouth. I heard a small giggle coming from Jack. He had a big dopey smile laid across his face.

Soon enough a small giggle turned into outright laughter. I started to laugh as well once another surprise hiccup had come from my mouth.

Once the laughter had subsided I felt arms buckling at my waist. I looked up to see Jack inches away from my face with a cheerful smile. The smile faded as he remembered the conversation beforehand.

"I'm really sorry, Mark. I just got too caught up in my work and-"

I quickly interrupted his apology with a kiss. Feeling his soft, delicate lips on mine I felt like we were in our own peaceful world where nothing mattered except the two of us. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his shoulders. A couple moments passed when-

"*Hic*"

We pulled apart, surprised at the outburst. As we began to giggled in each other's arms I put my forehead to his and whispered an "I love you" before giving him a peck on his nose.

I looked back at him smiling before pulling away and gently grasping his hand.

"Now, come to bed with me"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm really bad at fluff haha. We'll I tried :3 comments and polite criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
